brock_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeon Master Rules
The official rules for the Dungeon Masters within the Brock West Marches campaigns. Updated as of version 1.0.1. General Rules The following are rules set out to govern temporary or primary Dungeon Masters. Game Masters should follow these as well, but are under no obligation to. * All sessions must be Approved by a Game Master prior to posting the session to the public. * Any and all homebrew components (i.e. monsters, magic items, features, spells, or items) must be cleared by a Game Master prior to being put into the game. * A session may not directly benefit your character in either monetary, physical, or statistical ways. Narrative or roleplay benefits for your own character are fine. * Do not explore themes that will make your players uncomfortable. If you absolutely have to for your story, please leave a content warning on the session about the themes that may be explored. Magic Items All magic items must be within reasonable Magic Item Table standards. Exceptions: Getting permission from the Game Masters. Banned Items: Deck of Many Things, Instant Fortress, Bag of Beans, Custom Magic Items, and Artifacts. If unsure or would like to ask for an exception, get permission from a Game Master. Adjust for extra players. Example: A group of eight level 1's might get 2-4 common items, etc. Quest Postings All quest postings must be verified by a Game Master, and include both an experience and gold reward with its posting. As well as a time, location, and warning about any sensitive content. You must have a room and time confirmed before you post any bookings. Experience Rewards Experience must be awarded based off the table found below. Take the minimum and maximum level range for the quest and look at the corresponding XP on the table. This is your campaign's EXP range. Awarded experience cannot be less than the lowest value or higher than the highest value. Dungeon Masters must post a set number of experience for a quest on the quest's posting, prior to the campaign. Awarded experience may be lower than the set amount if the Dungeon Master feels that the players did not adequately complete the quest, but cannot become higher. Gold Rewards Gold rewards covers the total amount of money that is planned to be given out to the group. This includes all loose gold, art objects, gems, materials goods, and other items intended for the sole purpose of being sold. This include the worth of equipment such as a long-sword or plate mail, but does not include magic items. The totals given are for a single character per session. For example, for a session of four level 1's, there should be between 80 and 200 gold available. The distribution of loot will be different in every game, but try to keep things as fair as possible. For the giving out of mundane equipment, you do not have to strictly follow these guidelines. However, an item such as a suit of plate mail or a great-sword are worth considerable amounts of money. Plate mail should not be given to a group of four level 4's, as it is worth more than their total gold budget for that session. Keep this in mind when considering handing out equipment. Diamonds and Spell Components Diamonds, the material components of the Reincarnate spell, may only be given out with the permission of a Game Master. When given out, their worth counts as double against the GP budget of the session. 10 GP of diamonds is worth 20 GP when calculating the amount of GP in the session and so forth. Locations and Lore When planning a session, consider the location you are going to for the game. In general, games inside Guildtown should be avoided. If you are unsure about the status of a location or the lore of a particular area, ask a Game Master. If there isn't anything currently planned there, you may be able to fill it in yourself or if there is pre-established lore, you can include it in your game. Further information on most map locations can be found in the Settings tab on the wiki.